


1

by Derpblueboi



Series: Cryptic crap [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gore, Heavy Angst, Injury, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpblueboi/pseuds/Derpblueboi
Summary: Blue and Orange
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Darkiplier, Bim Trimmer/Hostiplier, Bingiplier/Googleplier, Chase Brody/Henrik Von Schneeplestien, Eric Dericson/Bim Trimmer, Marvin the Magnificent/Jackieboy Man
Series: Cryptic crap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921795
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the end is binary code from orange aka Bing talking to Blue or Google.
> 
> This is stories that don't include names but colors or nicknames for the characters. 
> 
> !WARNING! 
> 
> In this chapter there is mentions of murder, death. There is blood and injury.

There he was, preaching about how smart he was to the younger. The two were total opposites, one was cheerful, silly, and loud while his counterpart was cold, calm, and quiet. The two constantly fought over who was better, one relying on his intelligence while the other relied on his skills he knows. Though it gets on the other’s nerves. One blue, one orange. One has three brothers, the other has one. It seems though that even if they fight it seems like they relied on each other. One was kindness and hope and the second was intelligence. 

One day the orange one didn’t show up like normal, the blue one had a blank stare as he stared at the entrance where the orange one would come through. This time the orange one didn’t at all. The same thing happened again, the blue one looked more sad this time and he wasn’t looking at the entrance but his hands, which dripped of a liquid, an orange liquid.

The third day, the blue one was wearing the orange one’s shirt. He was crying, blue tears, whispering. He was apologizing for everything mostly for his pride. The orange one was gone.

The fourth, the blue one wasn’t happy but something was off. He was no longer crying or wearing the other’s shirt, but he was staring at the entrance as if waiting but nothing happened.

The fifth day was worse, the blue one was grinning. It wasn’t a happy grin but a sadistic one. He knew what he did and was now coming to terms with it, now more accepting it. An orange splatter was one his shirt he was wearing along with his cheek and glasses. There stood the orange one, his stomach had a deep gash and his face was swollen where he had been hit. He didn’t look happy with the blue one but more sad, angry. He felt betrayed. 

He turned away from the blue one, walking away slowly. 

01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100111 01101100 01100101


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Orange 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!
> 
> There is mentions of gore, blood, and injuries. You have been warned
> 
> What if Blue needed Orange?

Orange stared down at Blue who was on the floor, blue blood running down from his nose and on Orange’s fist. It was orange’s breaking point. Blue moved his hand up to his nose to wipe it. His eyes widened when he saw the blood. He looked up at Orange, who had a glare. “I’m done.” He hissed,

Blue was stumbling to get up as the demon turned away from him. He then grabbed Orange’s hand. Orange stopped and looked down at Blue was practically gripping his hand. He scoffed and looked away. He knew what was happening, Blue was gonna beg him to stay and that’s what happened. 

Orange sighed and gave in to him, knowing he needed him. He picked up Blue’s broken glasses, looking at them. The gash in his stomach was still there but it had stopped bleeding until now. He put his hand over it with a curse. 

Blue looked away, guilty for what he had done. He knew he did it out of rage and maybe even a hint of ignorance since he didn’t realize how bad it would hurt Orange. But it was the consequences after, he knew Orange wouldn’t be around him as much. He looked down as his eyes teared up, blue tears filling his blue eyes. 

Orange was redressing his wound so it would clot up again, the blood pooling around the demon’s feet. He may not have looked like one but he was one. His orange eyes looked over at Blue with a hint of anger, maybe guilt and pity. He looked away so Blue wouldn’t see it.


	3. Update

Hey guys, so, I'm gonna go on a hiatus. I had decided this for my mental health and something happened. Please don't ask what happened to cause it please. I'm just hoping you all will be understanding. 

I'll see you all when I come back and I feel better, thank you.


End file.
